Boys Have Desire
by alprimaayrafansha
Summary: Antara Cinta dan Persahabatan, manakah yang akan membuat Hyukjae bertekuk lutut? Siwon? Atau Donghae? A HaeHyuk Fanfic! Yaoi! M-Preg!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Boys Have Desire**

**Length : 1 of 3**

**Genre : YAOI! Romance, M-Preg!**

**Rated : M**

**Cast : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Choi Siwon, and others.**

**Summary: _No summary! Just wanna say, Happy Birthday Hae Daddy! Wish you all the best! :) _**

**_A/N : __Just a fiction! OOC! TYPO's everywhere! Absurd! Don't like, don't read :)_**

* * *

**.::BOYS HAVE DESIRE::.**

* * *

Begitu memasuki apartemen milik Hyukjae, Donghae segera menyalakan lampu dan meletakkan box besarnya di atas meja nakas. Tak peduli dengan suara aneh yang terdengar dari kamar sang pemilik apartemen yang tengah memadu kasih dengan pasangannya. Donghae sudah hafal, di akhir pekan seperti ini ,pasti Siwon berkunjung ke kediaman Hyukjae untuk sekedar melepas rindu atau bercinta. Masa bodoh, Donghae tak ingin mengganggu keduanya. Ia hanya ingin menenangkan diri di tempat biasa di mana ia sering melepas penatnya. Di apartemen Hyukjae, ya, apartemen milik sahabat kecilnya.

Setelah melepas jaket dan topinya, sutradara muda yang tengah disibukkan dengan film barunya itu segera merebahkan diri di atas sofa dan melipat lengannya sebagai alas kepala. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia menghembuskan napas panjang lalu memejamkan dua matanya. Mengistirahatkan diri dari penat yang melanda tubuhnya satu hari penuh ini.

Sementara di dalam kamar sang pemilik apartemen, sepasang kekasih yang nampaknya baru saja selesai dengan aktivitas penyatuan raganya tampak saling menatap satu sama lain dan tersenyum geli. Sang pria cantik yang berada di atas tubuh sang pria tampan terlihat mengulum senyumnya seraya menggigit sudut bibirnya. Dalam pikirannya, ia ingin tertawa keras. Sudah hafal dengan siapa sosok yang berkunjung ke apartemennya tanpa ijin seperti ini.

"Ayolah, Wonnie. Aku harus keluar sebentar dan memberikan sebuah selimut untuk Donghae. Kau tidak ingin teman baikku itu sakit karena kedinginan kan?"

Hyukjae -sang pria cantik- menarik kemeja putih milik Siwon lantas memakainya dengan asal. Bangkit dari atas ranjang dan segera membuka lemari demi mencari selimut bersih yang layak diberikannya pada Donghae. Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya gemas seraya menyandarkan tubuh kekarnya pada kepala ranjang. Memperhatikan tingkah lucu pria cantik yang sudah satu tahun ini menjadi kekasihnya.

"Pergilah, dan segera kembali sebelum aku memutuskan hukuman apa yang layak kau dapatkan jika kau terlambat kembali kesini."

"Yak! Kau ini~"

Siwon hanya tertawa geli melihat kekasihnya menggerutu karena candaannya. Sementara sang pria cantik sendiri segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ruang tamu apartemennya di mana Donghae tampak sudah tertidur pulas dengan dua tangan sebagai alas kepala dan dua kaki yang terbujur lurus sempurna.

Pelan, Hyukjae menyeret kakinya mendekati Donghae dengan sebuah selimut tebal di tangan kanan dan kirinya. Diam-diam ia tersenyum kecil saat memakaikan selimut itu untuk Donghae. Merasa tugasnya sudah selesai, Hyukjae pun kembali melangkah hendak kembali menuju kamarnya. Namun sebuah tangan menghalanginya dan suara berat terdengar menyapanya.

"Bisakah kalian melakukannya tanpa bersuara? Aku tidak bisa tidur jika terus-terusan mendengar kalian mendesah seperti orang gila~"

Hyukjae berbalik lantas menatap wajah Donghae yang masih memejamkan mata. Pria cantik itu tertawa kecil saat melihat genggaman tangan Donghae belum lepas dari pergelangan tangannya. Ia tahu, Donghae pasti menyadari kehadirannya. Sama seperti biasanya.

"Kau punya masalah? Ceritakan semuanya padaku besok. Sekarang tidurlah, kau butuh istirahat yang banyak, Hae~"

Hyukjae melepas tangan Donghae darinya lalu membenahi selimut yang dipakaikannya untuk sutradara muda itu. Dengan langkah pelan ia menjauh dari Donghae dengan seutas senyum simpul menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Ia tahu, jika Donghae menginap di apartemennnya seperti ini pasti pria tampan itu sedang punya masalah dan ingin menenangkan diri, sama seperti saat-saat sebelumnya. Bagi Hyukjae, itu adalah hal yang sudah biasa dan memang dipahaminya.

* * *

**.::BOYS HAVE DESIRE::.**

* * *

Senin pagi telah tiba. Apartemen Hyukjae tampak sepi karena Siwon sudah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu untuk kembali mengurusi bisnisnya. Sebagai eksekutif muda yang cukup sukses, Siwon sangat disibukkan dengan berbagai agenda perusahaannya. Itulah yang membuat dirinya begitu jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama Hyukjae di lima hari saat jam kerja. Ia hanya bisa mengunjungi Hyukjae saat akhir pekan seperti malam tadi.

Donghae yang semalam menginap di apartemen Hyukjae pun masih tampak melanjutkan tidurnya di sofa ruang tamu dengan nyenyaknya. Sedangkan Hyukjae sudah selesai membersihkan apartemennya dan kini tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan juga Donghae. Siwon tak pernah keberatan dengan keberadaan Donghae di dekat Hyukjae, karena Siwon tahu betul, Donghae dan Hyukjae adalah sahabat baik sejak keduanya masih kecil. Jadi tidak mungkin bukan jika Donghae akan berbuat curang pada Siwon, seperti merebut Hyukjae dari sisinya atau bermain api di belakangnya. Siwon percaya pada Donghae, bahwa pemuda itu hanyalah sebatas teman dekat yang sudah dianggap Hyukjae sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Lagi pula, Donghae dan Hyukjae sudah berteman dekat jauh sebelum Siwon mengenal Hyukjae.

Aroma wangi pancake menggugah Donghae dari alam bawah sadarnya. Pria 24 tahun itu sedikit menggeliat dan membuka dua iris kelamnya perlahan-lahan. Satu hal yang menyambut Donghae untuk pertama kali adalah sepiring pancake dengan saus strawberry dan juga cappucino hangat yang masih menguarkan uap. Juga sesosok cantik yang tengah duduk di seberang sofa dengan kaki jenjang yang menyilang khas orang sedang membaca tabloid atau majalah. Membuat Donghae tersenyum lembut mendapati sang pemilik apartemen menyambut paginya seperti hari-hari biasanya.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Lee. Sepertinya tidur di tempat yang bukan seharusnya tidak pernah mengurangi kenyamananmu untuk mengistirahatkan diri. Bangunlah, dan nikmati sarapanmu pagi ini~"

Hyukjae terkekeh geli saat melihat Donghae hanya tersenyum lembut dan menatapnya sendu. Seperti biasa, Donghae akan segera bangkit menikmati kudapan pagi buatan Hyukjae yang tak pernah terasa membosankan untuk lidahnya. Kebiasaan ini sudah berlangsung selama beberapa tahun. Seolah menjadi suatu rutinitas yang harus keduanya lakukan jika sedang bersama-sama.

* * *

**.::BOYS HAVE DESIRE::.**

* * *

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Merevisi naskah~"

"Kenapa kau? Bukankah itu tugas penulis skenario?"

"Aku tahu, tapi apa yang dia tulis tidak sesuai dengan apa yang aku inginkan. Aku hanya ingin semuanya terlihat sempurna. Entahlah, ini semua membuatku stress~"

Hyukjae meletakkan cangkir kopinya. Duduk di samping Donghae lantas menatap layar laptop sang sahabat karib dan membaca deretan naskah yang perlahan-lahan mulai dimengertinya.

Ini malam ketiga Donghae menginap di apartemen Hyukjae. Dan malam ketiga pula pria tampan itu menghabiskan waktunya untuk menyempurnakan naskah film yang tengah digarapnya. Bagi Hyukjae, hal seperti ini sudah biasa. Karena Hyukjae tahu benar segala kesibukan dan permasalahan yang Donghae hadapi. Ingat bukan, Donghae akan selalu pergi ke apartemen Hyukjae untuk melepas penat dan mencari ketenangan diri. Dan itu semua berhasil membuat Donghae meringankan segala bebannya.

* * *

**.::BOYS HAVE DESIRE::.**

* * *

"Hm? Tidak. Meskipun sang wanita pergi, sang pria tidak boleh membiarkannya begitu saja. Pria itu harus mendapatkan kembali wanitanya. Bukankah pria itu mencintainya? Begitu pula dengan sang wanita? Mereka hanya perlu melakukan sedikit keberanian, Hae. Melepas ego mereka dan menemukan kebahagiaan mereka. Bagaimana? Menurutku itu akan lebih baik dibandingkan dengan adegan bunuh diri sang wanita yang terlalu depresi. Kau hanya perlu memutar sedikit jalan ceritanya, Hae. Buat seolah-olah sang wanita benar-benar ingin mati, tapi datangkan sang pria untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya kembali. Aku rasa Noona penulis skenario tidak akan keberatan jika kau merubah sedikit alur ceritanya. Aku yakin dia akan suka~"

Ucapan panjang lebar Hyukjae hanya ditanggapi dengan senyuman simpul oleh Donghae yang baru saja meneguk cangkir kopi ketiganya. Sedangkan Hyukjae tahu, jika Donghae pasti setuju dengan idenya. Hampir seminggu penuh Donghae menginap di apartemen Hyukjae untuk merevisi naskah film yang sudah ada di tangannya. Tak sia-sia, keputusan Donghae untuk tinggal di apartemen Hyukjae di saat sedang memiliki masalah seperti ini selalu memberi keuntungan tersendiri bagi dirinya. Meski bekerja di bidang yang berbeda, Hyukjae selalu dapat membantu Donghae menyelesaikan masalahnya. Itulah yang membuat Donghae selalu memilih mencari ketenangan di tempat Hyukjae. Karena Donghae begitu yakin, Hyukjae adalah salah satu malaikat penyelamat yang akan selalu ada untuk dirinya.

Gelak tawa antara Hyukjae dan juga Donghae masih terdengar meski waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Dua sahabat baik itu masih saling bercengkerama saat pintu apartemen terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Siwon yang baru saja selesai dari urusan kantornya. Melihat kebersamaan Hyukjae dan juga Donghae, Siwon ikut tertawa senang. Baginya, tak perlu ada yang dicemburuinya karena Siwon sudah tahu, bagaimana kebiasaan Hyukjae dan juga Donghae jika keduanya menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Kalian belum tidur?"

"Eum~"

Hyukjae hanya bergumam pelan dengan wajah berseri dan segera bangkit dari duduknya. Menghambur mendekati Siwon lantas memeluk kekasihnya itu dengan erat dan menerima dengan senang hati saat pria tinggi itu mengecup bibirnya dalam.

Donghae hanya terkekeh saat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Baginya, ini sudah biasa. Ia mengerti bagaimana sepasang kekasih itu saling marindu satu sama lain.

* * *

**.::BOYS HAVE DESIRE::.**

* * *

_'Aku tidak bisa menjemputmu, Hyukkie. Ada meeting setelah jam makan siang hari ini. Maafkan aku.'_

"Tidak apa-apa, Wonnie. Aku mengerti. Aku bisa naik taksi. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Hyukjae tersenyum lembut setelah memutus perbincangannya dengan Siwon. Ia simpan ponsel miliknya lantas menyeret koper besarnya setelah keluar dari pintu gerbang kedatangan. Hari ini Hyukjae baru saja tiba kembali di Korea setelah seminggu yang lalu ia pergi ke Jepang untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Tiba kembali di negara sendiri dan tak disambut oleh sang kekasih memang membuat Hyukjae sedikit kecewa. Tapi di samping semua itu, ternyata masih ada kejutan kecil yang membuat Hyukjae melengkungkan senyum manis di paras cantiknya. Donghae, dia ada di sana. Berdiri lima meter di hadapannya dengan tangan terentang lebar dan senyum hangat ketulusan.

"Selamat datang kembali, kuharap sambutan sederhana ini tak membuatmu merasa jika aku adalah teman yang jahat."

"Tidak, Hae~"

Hyukjae terkekeh lantas meninggalkan begitu saja koper miliknya dan menghambur ke pelukan Donghae. Mendekap sahabat baiknya itu dengan perasaan rindu meledak-ledak.

"Kau tahu jam kedatanganku?"

"Tentu saja, almighty Donghae tahu segalanya, Hyuk~"

"Ish! Kau ini~"

"Hahaha!"

Tawa segar meluncur dari bibir keduanya. Donghae maupun Hyukjae saling bertukar canda di sepanjang jalan menuju tempat di mana Donghae memarkirkan mobilnya. Tak lama berselang, keduanya pun segera menuju apartemen Hyukjae agar pria cantik itu dapat segera beristirahat. Menutup hari yang melelahkan kala itu dengan canda dan tawa yang tak jua kunjung surut.

* * *

**.::BOYS HAVE DESIRE::.**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah diiringi keramahan sinar mentari menyambut Hyukjae bangkit dari tidur panjangnya. Tak biasanya Hyukjae bangun kesiangan seperti ini dan justru Donghae yang berbenah membereskan apartemen Hyukjae. Tapi wajar saja, Hyukjae pasti masih lelah setelah kedatangannya dari Jepang. Dan Donghae tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sebagai sahabat yang baik. Menggantikan sang pemilik apartemen untuk bersih-bersih bukanlah hal yang tabu untuk dilakukannya.

Saat Hyukjae turun dari ranjangnya, langkah pertama kaki jenjangnya ia arahkan menuju area dapur. Perutnya yang mulai kekurangan asupan makanan rupanya menuntun pria cantik itu untuk sekedar mencari cemilan. Tak disangka, Hyukjae justru mendapati sepanci mie instan panas yang tampaknya baru saja selesai dimasak. Darimana asalnya, tentu Hyukjae sudah hafal. Pastilah Donghae yang membuat makanan serba instan seperti ini.

"Kau harus mulai mencari seseorang untuk memasakkanmu makanan yang sehat, Hae. Carilah seorang kekasih. Berhentilah menyantap makanan instan saat kau tidak bersamaku. Kita tidak mungkin bersama-sama selamanya 'kan?"

Hyukjae bermonolog ria seraya mengambil sumpit dan mengaduk mie instan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Sesekali ia meniup uap panas yang menguar dari panci berukuran sedang itu. Satu suapan yang masuk ke mulutnya membuat Hyukjae berdehem pelan dengan mata berbinar-binar. Tumben sekali Donghae memasak mie itu dengan tingkat kematangan yang pas.

"Keahlianmu meningkat, Hae. Kau hebat hahaha~"

"Almighty Donghae bisa melakukan segalanya, Hyuk. Jangan lupakan tentang itu."

"Ya ya ya, terserah kau saja, Hae~"

Tawa Hyukjae kembali meledak saat Donghae muncul di hadapannya. Pria cantik itu kembali menyantap mie-nya dan menelannya dengan sangat tidak sabar. Melihat kelakuan Hyukjae, Donghae pun terkekeh lalu mengambil sumpit dan ikut menyantap mie instan buatannya. Perlahan-lahan menelannya dan tanpa diduga, mie yang masuk ke mulutnya adalah mie yang sama yang hendak ditelan Hyukjae.

_**Sluurrp~ **_

_**Deg!**_

Hyukjae dan Donghae menatap satu sama lain saat mie yang akan mereka telan membuat jarak kurang lebih 10 sentimeter di antara keduanya. Entah mengapa bertatapan langsung seperti ini membuat keduanya merasa canggung dan juga gugup. Hyukjae baru menyadari jika ada hal lain yang ia rasakan terhadap Donghae saat menatap intens sahabatnya itu. Begitupun dengan Donghae.

_**Dddrrttt! Dddrrrttt! **_

Suara getar ponsel Donghae membuat keduanya membuyarkan lamunan mereka. Donghae pun segera memutus mie yang hendak ditelannya menggunakan sumpitnya dan menerima panggilan yang masuk ke ponselnya. Sementara Hyukjae, masih menatap Donghae seraya menghisap habis mie instan yang menggantung di mulutnya.

"Hmm, ya, aku ada bersama dengan Hyukkie. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Dia baik-baik saja Siwon-ah"

Donghae mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponselnya lalu menatap ke arah Hyukjae. Menyodorkan ponsel miliknya dan berujar lembut pada pria cantik itu.

"Siwon ingin bicara denganmu. Dia sudah menghubungi ponselmu tapi kau tidak menerima panggilannya. Bicaralah dengannya~"

"Eum~"

Hyukjae menerima ponsel Donghae lalu segera menyapa Siwon di seberang telepon sana. Meski ia berbicara dengan Siwon, tapi tatapan matanya tak pernah lepas dari Donghae. Donghae yang tengah melanjutkan sarapan paginya pun balas menatap Hyukjae dengan senyum lembut terkembang di bibirnya. Seolah saling berbicara dengan Hyukjae melalui kontak mata.

* * *

**.::BOYS HAVE DESIRE::.**

* * *

Setelah kejadian pagi itu, entah mengapa Hyukjae merasa jika hubungannya dengan Donghae semakin intim saja. Mereka tak ragu lagi berbagi segala hal dan melakukannya bersama-sama. Meski itu memang sudah terjadi jauh sebelumnya karena mereka terbiasa melakukannya, tapi kali ini rasanya sangat berbeda. Jika sebelumnya Hyukjae merasa apa yang dilakukannya bersama Donghae adalah atas nama persahabatan, maka kali ini tak lagi demikian. Hyukjae merasakan hal yang istimewa saat melakukan segala hal bersama dengan Donghae, rasa yang sama seperti saat ia sedang bersama dengan Siwon.

Seperti saat ini, Donghae kembali berkunjung ke apartemen Hyukjae di hari pertama saat jam kerja. Senin, di mana Siwon tidak mungkin ada di apartemen Hyukjae atau mengunjungi Hyukjae karena pastinya sedang disibukkan dengan berbagai urusan bisnis yang ditanggungnya. Seolah menghindari keberadaan Siwon di antara keduanya, Hyukjae dan Donghae selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama di saat Siwon sedang sibuk. Dan Donghae mulai menyadari jika apa yang dilakukannya kini adalah hal yang salah. Namun entah mengapa, ia tidak ingin menghentikannya. Donghae menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Hyukjae setiap saat, tanpa memikirkan jika Siwon adalah kekasih Hyukjae, atau orang pertama yang mungkin saja akan membunuhnya jika tahu ia memiliki perasaan lain untuk sahabat baiknya sendiri, Kim Hyukjae.

Jam makan siang tiba dan Hyukjae pun telah selesai memasak menu makan siang untuknya dan juga Donghae. Ponsel milik Hyukjae berdering saat pria cantik itu baru saja selesai menyajikan semua perlengkapan makan di atas meja dan hendak melepas apron yang dipakainya. Mengetahui siapa yang menghubunginya, wajah Hyukjae pun berbinar berkali lipat. Senyum manisnya seketika terbit saat ia menerima panggilan dari sang kekasih, Siwon.

Hyukjae tak henti-henti memasukkan suapan nasi ke dalam mulutnya meski ia sendiri tengah mengunyahnya. Ia tak peduli dengan mulutnya yang kini terlihat penuh berisi makanan. Ia tampak seperti orang depresi. Dan itu sangat mengganggu penglihatan Donghae yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah Hyukjae.

"Tak biasanya kau seperti ini, Hyuk~ ada masalah?"

Hyukjae tak menggubris ucapan Donghae. Dan Donghae tahu, jika sudah seperti ini pasti mood Hyukjae sedang buruk. Sepertinya ada masalah antara Hyukjae dan juga Siwon setelah keduanya berbincang di telepon tadi. Dan masalah kali ini, Donghae tidak tahu. Karena tak biasanya Hyukjae dan juga Siwon memiliki masalah selama keduanya menjalin hubungan kasih.

* * *

**.::BOYS HAVE DESIRE::.**

* * *

_'Maafkan aku, Hyukkie. Tapi aku sungguh tidak bisa kembali ke Korea secepatnya. Masih ada banyak proyek yang-' _

"-yang perlu kau tangani dan kau tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja. Aku mengerti. Aku tahu Tuan Choi yang terhormat! Kembalilah bekerja! Dan lupakan aku!"

_**Flip! **_

Ini kali kelima Siwon menghubungi Hyukjae hari ini. Dan apa yang Siwon dengar dari perbincangan jarak jauh itu hanyalah gerutuan Hyukjae yang tak berarah. Siwon tahu, Hyukjae pasti sangat kecewa karena dirinya. Tapi tentunya ia juga tak bisa menyepelekan urusan bisnisnya. Keduanya sama penting bagi Siwon. Tapi kali ini, Siwon lebih memilih masa depan perusahaan keluarganya dibanding kekasihnya.

Setelah memutus perbincangannya dengan Siwon, Hyukjae mencoba menata kembali hatinya yang remuk redam. Berhasil menahan air mata untuk beberapa menit, akhirnya tangis pun pecah juga. Hyukjae terisak sejadinya. Membuat Donghae yang baru saja tiba di apartemennya segera menghampirinya dan memberinya pelukan hangat.

"Dia hanya sedang sibuk saja, Hyukkie~ percayalah padaku dia tidak pernah mengabaikanmu. Jangan bersikap kekanak-kanakan~"

"Apa yang kalian katakan sama saja. Apa semua pria di dunia ini sama? Dasar pembohong!"

Hyukjae meremas lengan kemeja Donghae. Membuat sang pria tampan yang baru saja mencerna ucapannya terkekeh geli seketika. Apa maksud ucapan Hyukjae barusan? Semua pria sama? Hey, bukankah Hyukjae juga seorang pria? Sepertinya Hyukjae sedang sangat tidak fokus hingga lupa akan statusnya sendiri.

"Sekarang kau menertawakanku! Kau menyebalkan, Hae! Sama seperti kuda bodoh itu!"

Kali ini Hyukjae memukul keras bahu Donghae yang menjadi tumpuan wajah sembabnya. Di sela tangisnya, pria cantik itu terus bergumam mengumpatkan kekesalannya. Sekali lagi, Donghae hanya dapat terkekeh mendengar keluh kesah sang pria cantik. Ia tak mengerti kenapa hubungan Hyukjae dan Siwon yang biasanya berjalan dengan lancar bisa bermasalah hanya karena sedikit salah paham seperti ini.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita makan dan menonton film saja. Aku mampir membeli cemilan dan beberapa kaset DVD sebelum sampai kemari. Sudah! Jangan menangis lagi, dasar anak kecil!"

Donghae mengacak gemas surai blonde Hyukjae hingga pria cantik itu menekuk wajahnya dan berkacak pinggang tidak sabar.

"Yak! Hae! Kau ini!"

"Berhentilah marah-marah. Kau jadi seperti anak-anak yang terlihat tua, Hyuk~"

Tangis Hyukjae pecah menjadi tawa saat Donghae terus-menerus melontarkan celotehannya. Seolah lupa akan masalahnya dengan Siwon, tak ada lagi kesedihan di hati Hyukjae. Hanya tawa dan canda Donghae yang membuat Hyukjae menguarkan kesedihannya. Pria cantik itu seolah lupa akan semua permasalahnya.

Siang itu, keduanya menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk menonton film satu hari penuh. Bahkan hingga larut malam tiba, Donghae dan juga Hyukjae masih bercengkerama dengan mengumbar tawa satu sama lain.

"Sampai kapan Siwon tinggal di London?" tanya Donghae, yang seketika merusak suasana hati Hyukjae.

"Entahlah, mungkin hingga minggu depan, bulan depan, atau bahkan tahun depan." jawab Hyukjae asal-asalan.

"Kau benar-benar marah padanya?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Anggap saja begitu. Aku tidak akan memaafkannya sampai dia menghubungiku lagi."

_**Klik! **_

Hyukjae menekan tombol play. Menyaksikan film lainnya yang direkomendasikan oleh Donghae siang tadi. Donghae pun hanya bisa mengulum senyumnya melihat Hyukjae yang tak lagi begitu berlarut dalam kesedihan. Setidaknya Donghae merasa, jika kehadirannya di sisi Hyukjae dapat berguna bagi pria cantik itu.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu dan Donghae kehabisan cemilannya. Sementara Hyukjae yang sedari tadi tak henti berkoar bercerita ini-itu sudah terlelap di bahu Donghae. Diam-diam, Donghae tersenyum mendapati wajah damai itu nyaris tak berjarak dari wajahnya. Membuat Donghae hampir hilang kendali untuk mencicipi cherry merah yang selalu mengumbar gummy smile itu.

Pelan, Donghae menggeser tubuhnya dan membawa tubuh Hyukjae ke dalam rengkuhannya. Memindahkan tubuh ramping itu ke dalam kamar dan segera menyelimutinya. Beruntung, Hyukjae tak terbangun dengan pergerakan intens yang Donghae sebabkan. Membuat Donghae tak perlu repot-repot menjelaskan ini-itu hanya karena ia berniat baik memindahkan Hyukjae agar dapat tidur di tempat yang layak.

* * *

**.::BOYS HAVE DESIRE::.**

* * *

Malam yang tenang kala itu terasa sangat dingin dan menjenuhkan. Memasuki minggu kedua Siwon meninggalkan Hyukjae untuk pergi ke London. Donghae pun tak berkunjung ke apartemen pria cantik itu satu minggu belakangan ini. Dan Hyukjae tahu apa sebabnya, Donghae telah mulai sibuk menjalankan proyek film barunya.

Namun entah mengapa, dilanda kesepian seperti ini membuat Hyukjae merasa rindu. Rindu akan sosoknya yang tak lagi hadir di depan matanya. Ia ingin mendengar suaranya, tawanya, candaannya, dan celotehannya yang selalu bisa menghadirkan senyum di wajah manisnya. Dan Hyukjae tidak tahan jika ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak menghubungi sosoknya yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mengganggu pikirannya. Donghae.

"Kau sedang sibuk?" Hyukjae memulai pembicaraan tanpa perlu berbasa-basi. Membuat sosok di seberang sana tertawa dan justru bertanya sebaliknya.

_'Kau punya waktu luang?' _

Hyukjae hanya terkekeh. Mengangguk mengiyakan meski sang lawan bicara tak bisa melihatnya.

"Ada banyak waktu luang selama Tuan Eksekutif Muda itu berada di luar kota. I'm free, as always~"

_'Jika begitu datanglah kemari. Aku menunggumu~'_

* * *

**.::To Be Continued::.**

* * *

**.::BOYS HAVE DESIRE::.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Boys Have Desire**

**Length : 2 of 3**

**Genre : YAOI! Romance, M-Preg!**

**Rated : M**

**Cast : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Choi Siwon, and others.  
**

**Summary: _No summary! Just wanna say, Happy Birthday Hae Daddy! Wish you all the best! :) _**

_**A/N : Just a fiction! OOC! TYPO's everywhere! Absurd! Don't like, don't read :)**_

* * *

**.::BOYS HAVE DESIRE::.**

* * *

_**Sebelumnya..**_

_'Kau punya waktu luang?' _

Hyukjae hanya terkekeh. Mengangguk mengiyakan meski sang lawan bicara tak bisa melihatnya.

"Ada banyak waktu luang selama Tuan Eksekutif Muda itu berada di luar kota. I'm free, as always~"

_'Jika begitu datanglah kemari. Aku menunggumu~' _

* * *

Hyukjae tak mengerti, mengapa senyum manisnya terbit begitu saja saat mendengar tawaran Donghae. Ia senang, ajakan Donghae tadi seolah-olah undangan untuk berkencan atau jalan bersama dan semacamnya. Hyukjae tak dapat mengendalikan perasaannya yang berbunga-bunga, seolah ia adalah gadis remaja yang baru pertama kali dilanda cinta. Namun mengingkat jika di hatinya telah ada orang lain yang lebih dulu singgah sebelum Donghae, senyum manis Hyukjae mendadak sirna. Ia ingat, masih mengingat dengan jelas jika ia telah memiliki Siwon, kekasih resminya.

Meski ragu, akhirnya Hyukjae memutuskan untuk menghubungi Siwon detik itu juga. Walau keduanya tengah dilanda perseteruan karena Siwon memutuskan untuk pergi ke London selama sebulan tanpa persetujuan darinya, Hyukjae rela merendahkan dirinya. Melepas egonya dan berniat menghubungi Siwon terlebih dahulu.

Beberapa kali Hyukjae mencoba menghubungi sang kekasih, selama itu pula ia harus menunggu agar Siwon menerima panggilannya. Namun hal baik yang diharapkannya tak jua kunjung menjadi kenyataan. Hyukjae harus rela menerima jika Siwon memang terlampau sibuk dengan bisnis yang digelutinya. Membuat Hyukjae semakin yakin, jika pekerjaan adalah hal yang lebih penting bagi Siwon bila dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

Dengan sedikit berat hati, akhirnya Hyukjae memutuskan untuk pergi mengunjungi Donghae ke lokasi shooting demi memenuhi ajakan sahabatnya itu. Meski suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik tapi karena sudah terlanjur mengiyakan, Hyukjae pun tetap memenuhi tawaran Donghae. Setidaknya, itu bisa membuatnya sedikit terhibur di kala Siwon begitu jauh dari dirinya seperti ini.

Saat Hyukjae tiba di lokasi shooting, ia dikejutkan oleh sambutan meriah para kru film yang tak lain adalah rekan kerja Donghae. Waktu menunjukkan hampir pukul sembilan malam saat para kru film baru saja selesai melakukan pengambilan gambar untuk hari ini. Di kursi director, telah duduk seorang pria tampan yang tak lain adalah Donghae. Melihat kehadiran Hyukjae, tentu saja Donghae langsung menghampiri sang pria cantik dan berniat mengenalkannya pada rekan-rekannya.

"Siapa dia, Hae?"

"Kau tidak pernah mengenalkannya pada kami."

"Dia terlihat terlalu berharga hingga Donghae takut berbagi dengan orang lain.."

"Ya~ apa yang kalian katakan? Kalian membuatnya malu~"

Tawa segar pun terdengar begitu Donghae mengucapkan pembelaannya untuk Hyukjae. Sementara pria cantik itu sendiri, sama seperti apa yang dikatakan Donghae tadi, tersipu malu menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita masuk ke dalam. Kita makan bersama."

"Baiklah~"

Donghae meletakkan kertas naskahnya lantas mengajak Hyukjae untuk masuk ke dalam rumah yang digunakan untuk shooting hari ini. Di sana para kru sudah berkumpul untuk makan bersama. Hyukjae yang merasa jika dirinya bukanlah bagian dari kru film pun menahan langkahnya di belakang Donghae. Membuat sang sutradara muda turut berhenti dan menatap sang pria cantik.

"Aku mengundangmu kemari untuk bersenang-senang, Hyuk. Aku tahu kau butuh sesuatu~"

Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya lantas balas menatap mata Donghae. Sepertinya ia tak perlu menjabarkan semua masalah yang dihadapinya dengan Siwon saat ini. Donghae adalah sahabat yang baik. Dan pria itu selalu tahu bagaimana cara mengenyahkan kesedihannya.

Menyambut uluran tangan Donghae, akhirnya Hyukjae pun turut masuk ke dalam rumah dan duduk tepat di samping Donghae. Membantu beberapa kru film untuk menyiapkan makanan mereka dan juga untuk Donghae. Hingga acara makan malam bersama pun dimulai, diiringi dengan obrolan hangat antara Donghae dan rekan kerjanya.

"Hyukjae adalah orang yang membantuku untuk merevisi naskah film ini. Jadi, Noona penulis skenario, jika kau ingin protes maka proteslah padanya."

Tawa pun kembali terdengar. Membuat Hyukjae yang mulai dapat berbaur dengan teman-teman Donghae, ikut tertawa meski ia sendiri merasa sedikit malu.

"Masih belum terlambat untuk ini bukan?"

Seorang teman Donghae tiba-tiba saja datang dengan membawa beberapa botol soju di tangannya. Membuat suara riuh kembali terdengar diiringi dengan ramainya rekan-rekan Donghae berebut botol soju itu. Tanpa bersusah payah Donghae bisa mendapatkan sebotol minuman beralkohol itu. Menawarkannya pada Hyukjae dan pria cantik itu mengangguk dengan lembut.

"Hentikan, kau sudah terlalu mabuk, Hyuk~ sebaiknya kau pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak-hik! mau! Hik! Katakan –hik! pada kuda bodoh itu-hik! jika aku tidak membutuhkannya! Hik! Katakan saja padanya-hik! agar selamanya dia tinggal di London! Hik! Tidak perlu kembali! Sampaikan padanya jika aku membencinya! Hik!"

Hyukjae mulai meracau mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya untuk sang kekasih. Membuat Donghae jadi merasa bersalah karena tak bisa menahan keinginan Hyukjae untuk meneguk beberapa botol soju.

Hyukjae yang sudah mabuk berat pun hanya pasrah saat Donghae membawa dirinya masuk ke dalam mobil. Tak butuh waktu yang lama, mobil melaju menuju ke apartemen Hyukjae.

Sedikit kerepotan, akhirnya Donghae dapat membawa Hyukjae masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Merebahkan tubuh ramping pria cantik itu ke atas ranjangnya dan segera menyelimutinya.

"Hae~"

Donghae menoleh begitu mendengar Hyukjae memanggilnya. Ia kembali mendekat dan duduk di samping Hyukjae.

"Bisakah-hik! ~kau ~tinggal~ hik! di~ sini?"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan menginap seperti biasa."

Donghae tersenyum membenahi selimut Hyukjae lantas berniat untuk berdiri meninggalkan kamar Hyukjae. Namun gerakan tangan Hyukjae yang menahan tangan Donghae membuat pria tampan itu mengurungkan niatnya dan melimbungkan tubuhnya hingga tepat berhadapan dengan Hyukjae. Wajah mereka berdekatan, nyaris bersentuhan.

"I need you, Hae~"

"Kau sedang mabuk, Hyuk~"

"Please, I need this~~"

Donghae tak tahu, apakah kebutuhan Hyukjae itu lantaran sang pria cantik tengah mabuk atau memang benar-benar menginginkannya. Atau hanya rasa pelampiasannya karena Hyukjae sedang merindukan Siwon. Entahlah, Donghae tak dapat berpikir lagi kala jemari lentik Hyukjae merayap naik menyusuri dada bidangnya. Membawa wajahnya semakin dekat dan menyentuh cherry merah Hyukjae.

"Eumhh~"

Terbawa suasana, Donghae merayap naik hingga ke atas tubuh Hyukjae. Memperdalam ciumannya mengakibatkan Hyukjae meremas kuat surai hitamnya. Ciuman panjang dan juga dalam itu terus berlangsung beberapa menit, hingga akhirnya Donghae melepas pagutannya dan menatap Hyukjae penuh rasa bersalah.

"Maaf, tidak seharusnya aku~"

"Hae~"

"Ini sudah larut malam, sebaiknya kau cepat tidur."

"I need you, please Hae~ just once~"

Hyukjae tampak seperti orang gila yang membutuhkan sentuhan pria. Ia tak tahu, pikirannya terlalu kalut dan dia membutuhkan sesuatu. Jika bercinta adalah salah satu jalan untuk melepas beban pikirannya, maka Hyukjae harap pria yang bisa melayaninya adalah Donghae. Bukan orang lain.

"Maaf~"

Bisikan Donghae nyaris tak terdengar. Tatapan matanya yang hanya tertuju pada manik cantik itu membuat Hyukjae tak bisa berkata-kata. Pelan, Donghae membawa bibirnya menyentuh cherry manis Hyukjae. Hingga membuat pria cantik itu memejamkan matanya rapat.

Melupakan segala status yang disandangnya, keduanya benar-benar melakukannya. Donghae tak tahu pasti darimana ia harus memulainya. Yang ia pahami, menikmati cherry manis Hyukjae adalah kesempatan yang tak perlu ia abaikan.

Memagut belahan bibir merah jambu itu lebih dalam, perlahan-lahan Donghae mulai memberanikan dirinya menyusuri tubuh Hyukjae. Menyentuh lekuk tubuh sempurna pria cantik itu tanpa rasa sungkan sekalipun. Hyukjae yang begitu menikmati sentuhan Donghae pun mulai menggerakkan jemari lentiknya untuk melepas kemeja Donghae. Meraba dada bidang pria tampan itu dan merasakan kehangatan yang perlahan menjalari tubuh rampingnya.

Hyukjae terengah-engah. Tak peduli lagi bagaimana keadaannya kini. Saat merasakan bahwa Donghae benar-benar bersiap memasuki dirinya, Hyukjae memeluk tubuh kokoh itu dengan erat. Memejamkan matanya rapat saat merasakan sesak memenuhi liang surganya.

Hyukjae baru menyadari, bahwa bercinta dengan Siwon tak pernah sehebat ini. Ada hal lain yang ia rasakan saat ia membukakan kaki untuk orang lain. Dan orang itu adalah Donghae. Hyukjae menikmatinya, dan ia menyukainya.

Hentakan demi hentakan yang diberikan Donghae membuat Hyukjae nyaris kehilangan kesadarannya. Desahan yang mereka erangkan penuh dengan ungkapan kepuasan dan terselip nama pasangan masing-masing. Hyukjae mulai menggila. Ciuman mesra dan sentuhan lembut nyaris membuatnya kehabisan napas. Tubuh rampingnya mengejang sempurna saat kesejatian Donghae kembali menyentuh kantung rahimnya, dalam dan semakin cepat. Membuat Hyukjae mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya memuji sang pemberi yang terasa begitu dapat memuaskannya.

"Aaaahhhhh~"

Hyukjae tumbang. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat hingga lunglai tak bertenaga. Kontraksi hebat di liang hangatnya mengapit kuat milik Donghae hingga pria tampan itu dapat mencapai klimaks pertamanya. Cairan pekat berwarna putih itu memenuhi liang hangat Hyukjae. Sementara Hyukjae sendiri, membuncah membasahi dada Donghae.

"Kau hebat, Hae~"

Hyukjae tertawa frustasi di tengah napasnya yang putus-putus. Merasakan sisa sensasi nikmat yang masih mendominasi tubuh lemasnya. Sementara Donghae segera menarik dirinya dari dalam tubuh Hyukjae. Menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh nakednya dan juga Hyukjae.

"Tidurlah,, kau tampak sangat lelah."

Donghae tersenyum miris melihat Hyukjae yang masih bisa tertawa lepas setelah apa yang mereka lakukan malam ini. Donghae tak tahu, meski rasanya begitu nikmat bisa bercinta dengan Hyukjae, tapi ada rasa bersalah yang menggunung di hatinya. Ia pendosa. Dan mengkhianati Siwon yang sudah jelas adalah kekasih Hyukjae.

* * *

**.::BOYS HAVE DESIRE::.**

* * *

Seminggu telah berlalu. Sejak peristiwa malam itu, tak ada lagi jarak yang memisahkan Hyukjae dan juga Donghae. Hubungan keduanya semakin dekat dan bahkan tak lagi sebatas persahabatan. Donghae akui, ia memang menyukai Hyukjae. Namun ia masih punya kesadaran bahwa dirinya tak punya hak untuk menyatakan cinta pada pria cantik itu.

Hari-hari yang Hyukjae jalani kini tampak sangat berbeda. Ia jadi lebih sering pergi keluar bersama Donghae dan bahkan berkunjung ke lokasi shooting untuk melihat kesibukan pria tampan itu. Tak ayal, isu pun mulai berkembang. Berita tentang kedekatan Hyukjae dan Donghae tersebar di kalangan para kru film. Semuanya menduga bahwa Donghae dan juga Hyukjae menjalin hubungan kasih. Yang kebenarannya seolah masih ditutupi oleh keduanya . Tentu mereka masih ingat, jika status Hyukjae masihlah kekasih Siwon.

Memasuki mobil milik Donghae, Hyukjae segera memakai seat belt-nya. Sementara Donghae sendiri duduk di kursi kemudinya. Shooting baru saja selesai dan kini saatnya bagi Donghae dan juga Hyukjae untuk kembali ke apartemen. Setelah sebelumnya berpamitan pada beberapa kru yang bertugas.

"Kurasa kita perlu bicara~"

"Bicara saja~"

Hyukjae menatap lembut Donghae yang justru menatapnya dengan serius. Membuat Hyukjae tersenyum heran dengan sikap aneh Donghae.

"Hubungan kita sudah terlalu jauh, Hyuk~ kita tidak bisa~"

"Kau menyesal?"

Diam, Donghae hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ucapan Hyukjae. Demi Tuhan, tak ada yang Donghae sesali atas hubungan dekatnya dengan Hyukjae hingga detik ini. Tapi apa yang membuatnya perlu meluruskan segalanya adalah keberadaan Siwon dan status pria cantik itu sendiri. Jujur saja, rasa yang Donghae miliki untuk Hyukjae tak mungkin bisa ia tarik kembali. Donghae terlalu menyayangi Hyukjae dan ia bersumpah tak bisa hidup jauh dari Hyukjae. Perasaannya sudah terpaut terlalu dalam. Dan jika Hyukjae yang meminta dirinya untuk memutuskan, maka dengan segenap keberaniannya, Donghae akan mempertahankan perasaannya.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Hae. Sudahlah~ayo kita pulang~"

Seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, Hyukjae masih bisa tersenyum dan berceloteh riang pada Donghae. Membuat pria tampan itu, tersenyum sendu dan segera melajukan mobil hitamnya.

* * *

**.::BOYS HAVE DESIRE::.**

* * *

Genap satu bulan Siwon berada di London. Entah bagaimana kabar pria berlesung pipi itu dengan segala bisnis yang diurusnya. Hyukjae seolah tak peduli saat hari-harinya kini hanya diisi oleh Donghae. Hingga saat yang ditakuti itu tiba, membuat napas Hyukjae serasa tercekik sempurna.

"Benar ini saudara Kim Hyukjae?"

"Ya, aku Hyukjae. Ini siapa?"

"Kau diminta untuk segera ke rumah sakit. Kekasihmu, Choi Siwon, mengalami kecelakaan saat kembali dari bandara~"

_**Deg!**_

Hati Hyukjae mencelos seketika. Apa yang barusan didengarnya? Siwon? Kekasihnya? Mengalami kecelakaan? Tidak, ini tidak mungkin.

"Ada apa, Hyuk~"

"Rumah sakit!"

"Siapa~"

"Kita harus segera ke rumah sakit!"

Kalang kabut, Hyukjae turun dari ranjangnya. Segera mencari pakaiannya dan menggunakannya dengan serabutan. Donghae yang baru saja tersadar dari tidurnya pun turut melakukan hal yang sama. Memungut kembali kemeja dan celananya yang bertebaran di lantai kamar lantas segera memakainya.

"Ini tidak lucu! Aku membencimu kuda bodoh!"

Hyukjae terus meraung. Memukul keras dada bidang Siwon yang kini berdiri tegak di hadapannya, memeluknya. Jadi, berita kecelakaan itu hanya sebuah tipuan agar Hyukjae mau menemuinya? Sungguh, Hyukjae tak suka dengan cara Siwon kali ini. Apa Siwon tak tahu betapa takut Hyukjae kehilangan dirinya? Meski masih marah, tapi Hyukjae juga masih mencintai Siwon. Dan pemandangan mengharukan itu pun menjadi luka tersendiri bagi Donghae.

"Maafkan aku. Aku janji, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lebih lama dari ini. Tidak akan lagi~"

Hyukjae tak menjawab. Hanya menangis dalam dekapan Siwon, sementara Donghae tersenyum miris menyaksikan orang yang telah resmi menjadi pemilik hatinya justru kembali ke pelukan orang yang seolah-olah menjadi rivalnya.

* * *

**.::BOYS HAVE DESIRE::.**

* * *

"Kau tahu betapa aku merindukanmu?"

"Eum~"

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyukkie."

"Kau tak perlu mendengarku untuk mengatakannya, Wonnie. Kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

Siwon kembali mengecup lembut cherry merah Hyukjae dan memasuki pria cantik itu lebih dalam lagi. Melampiaskan rasa rindunya pada sang kekasih yang satu bulan ini telah ditinggalkannya. Jujur, ia menyesal karena telah meninggalkan Hyukjae selama itu. Dan kini ia bertekad, tak akan pernah lagi mengecewakan sang kekasih yang begitu setia menanti kehadirannya, yang tanpa diketahuinya justru telah berkhianat dengan sahabatnya sendiri.

* * *

**.::BOYS HAVE DESIRE::.**

* * *

Kini, hampir setiap malam Siwon akan pulang ke apartemen Hyukjae. Tak peduli selarut apapun ia keluar dari kantornya, Siwon akan langsung melajukan mobil mewahnya menuju apartemen Hyukjae. Ia ingin mengganti hari-hari lalunya tanpa Hyukjae dengan menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan sang kekasih. Hingga tak sengaja, Siwon mulai menemukan hal yang janggal.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam saat Siwon tiba di apartemen Hyukjae. Dan yang tak sengaja Siwon dapati, Hyukjae tampak tengah berciuman dengan Donghae, tanpa keduanya tahu jika Siwon memergoki mereka berdua. Siwon tak mengerti, kenapa hatinya masih bisa menoleransi hal tak wajar yang tertangkap matanya sendiri. Rasa cintanya yang terlampau untuk Hyukjae seolah mengalahkan segalanya dan membuat Siwon ingin tetap mempertahankan perasaannya bila dibandingkan harus kehilangan Hyukjae.

Malam itu, Siwon masih menyembunyikan rasa curiganya. Ia tak ingin mempermasalahkannya karena sejujurnya ia takut. Takut jika apa yang selama ini tak pernah dikhawatirkannya justru menjadi kenyataan.

* * *

**.::BOYS HAVE DESIRE::.**

* * *

Akhir-akhir ini, intensitas pertemuan Donghae dan juga Hyukjae semakin berkurang. Selain karena Siwon telah kembali, juga karena kesibukan Donghae yang sedang meluncurkan film terbarunya.

Pagi ini, di waktu senggang yang mulai jarang dimilikinya, Donghae menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi Hyukjae di apartemennya. Sekedar memastikan bagaimana kabar pria cantik itu setelah satu bulan terakhir ini begitu jarang ia temui.

Hal pertama yang membuat Donghae terkejut setibanya ia di apartemen Hyukjae adalah keadaan pemuda cantik itu sendiri. Hyukjae tampak tak henti-hentinya memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya di wastafel dan itu membuat Donghae merasa cemas. Donghae yakin, Hyukjae tak memiliki masalah lambung atau hal lain yang berkaitan dengan organ pencernaannya. Atau memang, Hyukjae sedang sakit?

Entahlah, Donghae tak banyak bertanya saat mendapati Hyukjae tak dapat lagi berdiri tegak di atas kakinya sendiri. Dengan sigap, Donghae segera menahan tubuh Hyukjae agar pemuda itu tak tumbang beralaskan lantai.

Khawatir dengan kondisi Hyukjae yang sebenarnya, Donghae pun bergegas membawa Hyukjae ke rumah sakit. Ia memacu mobil hitamnya dengan kecepatan penuh kala melihat Hyukjae tak lagi sadarkan diri.

"Ini gejala yang wajar, kau tenang saja. Dia hanya sedang mengalami morning sick. Gejala umum yang dialami oleh orang yang sedang hamil."

"A-apa?!"

Donghae tak mampu meneruskan kalimatnya kala mendengar penuturan pria paruh baya berjas putih yang baru saja memeriksa keadaan Hyukjae. Hening. Hati Donghae rasanya panas kala perlahan-lahan mulai mampu mencerna ucapan sang dokter yang kini tengah menuliskan resep untuk Hyukjae.

Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Ini adalah hal yang paling Donghae takutkan.

Hyukjae hamil?

Lalu janin siapa?

Miliknya?

Atau Siwon?

Sungguh. Donghae tak ingin terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Satu hal yang kini ditakutkan Donghae, kehilangan Hyukjae. Ia belum siap. Dan rasanya ia tak akan pernah siap.

* * *

**.::BOYS HAVE DESIRE::.**

* * *

Sejak tahu jika Hyukjae tengah hamil, Siwon tak pernah mau beranjak dari kursinya dan lebih memilih berdiam diri menemani Hyukjae yang masih terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. Mengabaikan urusan kantornya dan memilih menunggui Hyukjae hingga pria cantik itu sadar.

Pagi tadi Hyukjae mengalami pendarahan dan dari situlah Siwon baru mengetahui jika Hyukjae tengah mengandung. Anaknya, janin dari benihnya.

Donghae adalah orang pertama yang tahu kondisi Hyukjae pagi tadi. Donghae sengaja berkunjung ke apartemen Hyukjae untuk memastikan jika pria cantik itu tak melakukan hal aneh yang dapat melukai dirinya maupun kandungannya. Donghae mengerti, Hyukjae masih begitu terguncang dengan kondisinya saat ini. Karena Hyukjae tak pernah mengira, bahwa dirinya akan segera memiliki seorang bayi. Dan benar saja apa yang ditakutkan oleh Donghae. Pagi tadi, tepatnya seminggu setelah dokter memvonis jika Hyukjae tengah hamil, pemuda cantik itu terlihat tak berdaya terbaring di lantai kamarnya dengan kondisi yang memprihatinkan. Darah mengalir deras dari selangkangannya dan beberapa butir obat terlihat tercecer tak jauh dari tempat Hyukjae pingsan.

Hyukjae mencoba menggugurkan kandungannya. Dengan meminum obat-obatan yang tak diketahui merk dan jenisnya. Donghae tak menyangka, depresi yang dialami oleh Hyukjae hingga berdampak seperti ini. Dan sepertinya ia harus lebih sering lagi melihat keadaan Hyukjae saat Siwon tak ada di samping pria itu. Untuk sekedar menjaganya dan memastikan jika kondisinya baik-baik saja.

Beberapa jam Siwon menunggu, akhirnya Hyukjae membuka matanya dan tersenyum pasi saat mendapati jika sang kekasih begitu setia menjaganya. Tak terasa, air matanya meluruh deras kala Siwon menggenggam tangannya dengan begitu erat. Apa yang terpancar dari tatapan mata Hyukjae adalah kata maaf. Maaf untuk bertindak bodoh, dan maaf untuk belum memberitahu Siwon jika dirinya tengah hamil.

Namun sebuah senyum lembut dari Siwon membuat Hyukjae dapat sedikit bernapas lega meski tak dapat mengurangi kadar air mata yang terus meleleh dari manik bintangnya. Siwon mengerti, mungkin keputusan Hyukjae untuk tidak memberitahu jika dirinya tengah mengandung adalah bahwa Hyukjae memanglah belum siap. Siwon paham, dan ia memaafkan Hyukjae atas itu semua.

"Mulai sekarang, tak ada lagi yang boleh kau sembunyikan dariku, Baby. Aku mencintaimu. Dan aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu jika kau melakukan ini lagi. Kau harus berjanji, kau akan menjaga anak kita dengan baik. Aku akan segera melamarmu. Dan menikahimu secepatnya."

Ucapan tulus Siwon seolah menjadi tombak tajam yang menembus telak hati Hyukjae. Bagaimana sekarang? Dia mencintai Siwon, tapi dia juga mencintai Donghae. Tapi bayi itu? Bukan Donghae pemiliknya, mengingat usia janin yang tengah dikandungnya. Jadi, masihkah ada alasan bagi Hyukjae untuk menolak pertanggungjawaban Siwon? Rasanya tidak. Sepertinya memang Siwon adalah takdir Hyukjae. Pria yang akan mengikat janji suci dengannya di atas altar beberapa bulan lagi.

* * *

**.::To Be Continued::.**

* * *

**.::BOYS HAVE DESIRE::.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Boys Have Desire**

**Length : 3 of 3**

**Genre : YAOI! Romance, M-Preg!**

**Rated : M**

**Cast : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Choi Siwon, and others.**

**Summary: _No summary! Just wanna say, Happy Birthday Hae Daddy! Wish you all the best! :) _**

_**A/N : Just a fiction! OOC! TYPO's everywhere! Absurd! Don't like, don't read :)**_

* * *

**.::BOYS HAVE DESIRE::.**

* * *

Selagi Siwon pergi ke kantor, Donghae menyempatkan diri berkunjung ke apartemen Hyukjae di sela-sela jadwal kosongnya. Sekedar memastikan jika Hyukjae tak berlaru-larut dalam kesedihan semenjak pria cantik itu dinyatakan positif hamil.

Saat masuk ke apartemen Hyukjae, hanya kondisi lengang yang menyambut Donghae. Donghae tahu, pasti Hyukjae sedang berada di kamarnya seperti saat-saat sebelumnya kala Donghae berkunjung ke sana.

Dengan langkah pelan namun pasti, Donghae memasuki kamar Hyukjae dan mendapati jika pria cantik itu sedang berdiam diri menatap kosong langit-langit kamar. Wajahnya tampak sembab dan matanya juga tampak bengkak. Sudah dapat dipastikan, Hyukjae masih sering menangis menyadari kondisinya saat ini. Dan Donghae tahu, apa yang membuat Hyukjae tak menyudahi kegamangannya adalah tentang hubungan mereka. Tentang cinta terlarang mereka.

Duduk di samping sang pria cantik, Donghae mencoba untuk tersenyum. Menarik lengan kurus Hyukjae lantas menggenggam telapak tangan dingin itu dengan sangat lembut.

"Aku akan LA~" ucap Donghae mencoba tersenyum.

"..."

Hyukjae tak bergeming. Pandangannya masih tampak kosong dan pikirannya kalut entah kemana.

"Seseorang mengajakku untuk menggarapa film baru di sana. Mungkin beberapa tahun lagi aku akan kembali. Aku akan sangat merindukanmu~"

Hyukjae baru bergerak kala mendengar kalimat terakhir Donghae. Mata cantiknya yang mulai memerah menatap Donghae dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Jadi, Donghae akan pergi? Meninggalkannya? Sungguh sulit dipercaya. Bertahun-tahun mereka bersama dan sekarang Donghae akan pergi? Tidak, Hyukjae tidak bisa menerimanya.

"Besok aku akan berangkat. Pesawat-"

"Jangan katakan apapun."

"Aku-"

"Diamlah~"

Hyukjae tak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya di sela-sela pagutan dangkal yang tiba-tiba saja ia berikan untuk Donghae. Sementara sutradara muda itu sendiri, hanya terdiam dengan iris kelamnya yang tampak basah. Semakin dalam, Hyukjae mencoba memagut bibir Donghae hingga akhirnya pria tampan itu membalas ciumannya. Mendominasi tautan manis itu hingga Hyukjae terengah menahan tangis.

"Kau pergi karena bayi ini bukan milikmu?! Kau pergi karena Siwon akan menikahiku?! Kau pecundang, Hae! Kau pengecut!"

Hyukjae terisak dengan nafas terengah-engah. Dua lengannya yang tadi bertumpu pada bahu Donghae kini memukul pelan dada bidang pria di hadapannya. Namun Hyukjae tak cukup bertenaga. Energinya telah terkuras habis karena kesedihannya telah mencapai puncak setelah mengetahui jika Donghae akan tinggal jauh dari dirinya. Ia tak sanggup, tak sanggup jika harus menanggung semuanya sendirian. Bagi Hyukjae, Siwon tak pantas menanggung dosa yang diperbuatnya. Hyukjae sudah cukup merasa bersalah pada kekasihnya itu lantaran menjalin hubungan terlarang dengan Donghae. Ia tak ingin membuat Siwon menanggung kesedihannya. Tidak lagi.

"Berjanjilah kau akan segera kembali."

Donghae hanya tersenyum, mengangguk tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Air mata hampir meluruh dari iris kelamnya. Namun ia menahannya. Ia tak ingin terlihat bodoh di hadapan Hyukjae yang kini tengah menatap matanya dalam.

"Aku juga akan sangat merindukanmu, Hae~"

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya. Kembali mencium Donghae sepenuh hati dan meraih bahu kekar pria tampan itu sebagai tumpuannya. Donghae membalasnya, namun segera melepasnya dan mencoba berbicara.

"Sudah kubilang jangan katakan apapun."

Hyukjae kembali memutus ucapan Donghae, mengecup bibir kekasih gelapnya itu dan menyesapnya seperti orang kecanduan.

"Hyuk~"

"Diamlah,,"

Hyukjae menatap dalam iris kelam Donghae yang juga tengah menatapnya miris. Hyukjae terlihat sangat menyedihkan, dan Hyukjae mengakuinya. Dengan merendahkan seluruh harga dirinya. Hyukjae kembali meraih wajah Donghae dan menyesap bibir Donghae seolah tak ada lagi hari lain bagi keduanya untuk bercumbu. Membuat Donghae yang juga merasakan hal sama membalas ciuman Hyukjae hingga ia menyadari jika Hyukjae tengah melepas kancing kemejanya.

"Hyuk~"

"Kumohon, Hae~ untuk yang terakhir kalinya~"

"..."

"-sebelum kau pergi."

Donghae tak perlu bersuara hanya untuk mengiyakan permintaan Hyukjae. Ia hanya butuh membawa dirinya ke atas tubuh Hyukjae tanpa perlu menindihnya mengingat bagaimana kondisi pria cantik itu. Menyatukan kembali bibir mereka, Donghae menarik lembut tengkuk Hyukjae sementara pria cantik itu melucuti pakaian Donghae. Membuang kemeja pria tampan itu ke sudut lain ruang kamarnya.

Hyukjae terengah-engah. Dua lengan kurusnya yang bertumpu erat pada punggung Donghae menjadi satu-satunya pelampiasan hasrat yang membentur kepalanya. Desahannya memenuhi tiap sisi kamar minimalisnya. Sementara Donghae sendiri, mencumbu leher putih Hyukjae tanpa menghentikan gerakan tubuhnya.

Gelombang dahsyat yang membuat Hyukjae meneriakkan nama Donghae tak urung pula membuat Donghae melakukan hal yang sama. Erangan panjang diiringi terbebasnya hasrat masing-masing menjadi akhir dari percintaan keduanya. Hyukjae tersenyum di sela tangisnya. Menahan isakannya saat Donghae menyentuh lembut gundukan kecil yang bersarang di perutnya.

"Dia tumbuh dengan sangat cepat~" ucap Donghae seraya mengusap lembut perut Hyukjae.

"Apa sekarang kau merasa jijik padaku?"

"Tidak. Aku kagum padamu."

Donghae tersenyum tulus dan kembali mengecup cherry merah Hyukjae. Tak beranjak dari posisinya -masih berada di atas tubuh Hyukjae- demi menatap intens sang pria cantik.

"Berjanjilah kau akan merawatnya dengan baik. Aku ingin kepulanganku nanti disambut suara lucu yang memanggilku dengan sebutan Paman."

Donghae tertawa kecil lalu mengecup lembut pucuk kepala Hyukjae. Membuat pria cantik itu mau tak mau kembali meluruhkan air matanya menuruni pipi putihnya.

"Aku janji~"

Dan setelahnya, Donghae kembali merendahkan tubuhnya untuk memasuki Hyukjae lagi. Tak bertindak kasar maupun keras demi kenyamanan Hyukjae dan janinnya. Donghae bersumpah, ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia bermain api di belakang Siwon. Karena setelah ini, mungkin saja Donghae tak akan kembali lagi.

* * *

**.::BOYS HAVE DESIRE::.**

* * *

Hyukjae tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya untuk melepas kepergian Donghae. Terlalu banyak hal yang ingin diungkapkannya untuk pria yang hampir 20 tahun ini menjadi sahabat baiknya itu. Hyukjae hanya bisa tersenyum. Menahan tangisnya agar Siwon yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya tak khawatir akan kondisinya.

"Jaga Hyukkie-ku baik-baik. Aku percayakan sahabat baikku ini padamu Siwon-ah~"

"Tentu saja. Hati-hati, jangan lupa menghubungi kami jika kau sudah sampai di LA~"

Donghae mengangguk seraya menepuk lembut bahu Siwon. Ia menggeser sedikit langkahnya untuk berhadapan langsung dengan Hyukjae.

"Ingat janjimu. Kau harus merawatnya dengan baik. Keponakan kecilku harus tumbuh sehat saat aku kembali nanti."

"Eum~"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa hadir di upacara pernikahan kalian. Aku hanya bisa mengucapkan selamat dan semoga kalian hidup bahagia."

Donghae tersenyum dan menatap Hyukjae untuk terakhir kalinya. Sebelum ia memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah menuju pintu gerbang keberangkatan, ia peluk Hyukjae dengan perasaan meledak-ledak. Terlalu sulit bagi dirinya untuk mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan lainnya. Ia hanya dapat tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya untuk Hyukjae.

"Sudah saatnya bagiku untuk pergi. Sampai jumpa~"

Donghae menyeret kopernya. Berjalan menjauhi Siwon dan juga Hyukjae yang masih begitu setia memperhatikannya memasuki pintu gerbang keberangkatan bandara. Hingga akhirnya tubuh Donghae tak terlihat, barulah Hyukjae meledakkan seluruh tangisnya. Meluapkan kesedihannya di dalam pelukan Siwon.

* * *

**.::BOYS HAVE DESIRE::.**

* * *

"Kau, Choi Siwon, bersediakah kau menerima Kim Hyukjae sebagai istrimu, hidup dengannya dalam suka maupun duka, lapang maupun sempit, sampai ajal memisahkan?"

"Aku bersedia~"

"Dan kau Kim Hyukjae, bersediakah kau menerima Choi Siwon sebagai suamimu, dalam suka maupun duka, dalam lapang maupun sempit, sampai ajal memisahkan?"

Hyukjae tersenyum lembut memantapkan pilihannya. Menarik napas dalam sebelum menjawab ucapan sang pendeta. Pelan, Hyukjae mulai menyuarakan pilihannya. Hingga akhirnya suara riuh mulai terdengar sebagai tanggapan atas keputusannya.

* * *

**.::BOYS HAVE DESIRE::.**

* * *

Hyukjae tak pernah menyangka jika dirinya akan mampu bertahan sejauh ini. Bahkan dirinya tak bisa percaya bahwa dulu ia hampir membunuh bayi dalam kandungannya. Hyukjae bersyukur, kebodohannya tak harus membuatnya menyesal. Dan kini kebahagiaan itu akan segera ia tuai. Hari yang dinantinya akan segera tiba. Bayinya akan lahir. Meski ia harus merasakan sakit luar biasa yang seolah merobek perutnya.

Orang pertama yang Hyukjae hubungi saat ia merasa bahwa dirinya akan segera melahirkan adalah Siwon. Calon ayah dari bayinya. Tentu saja, Hyukjae tak punya orang lain lagi selain Siwon dan juga Donghae. Mengingat Donghae tak ada lagi di sisinya, tentunya Siwon-lah pria satu-satunya yang bisa menjaganya.

Beberapa menit merasakan sakit luar biasa, akhirnya Hyukjae dapat sedikit bernapas lega. Meski kesadarannya menurun drastis akibat pengaruh obat bius yang diberikan kepadanya guna menjalani operasi, Hyukjae masih dapat merasakan logam-logam tipis nan dingin itu menyayat kulit perutnya. Mengeluarkan sesosok mungil tak berdosa yang begitu tak sabar menyapa hangatnya dunia.

"Selamat, Tuan. Bayinya laki-laki. Dia sangat sehat, begitu juga dengan sang ibu."

Siwon yang baru saja berdiri dari kursinya tak dapat bergerak sedikit pun. Ingin rasanya ia duduk kembali karena kakinya kini terasa sangat lemas. Ia bersyukur karena Hyukjae dapat menjalani operasinya dengan baik. Namun satu hal yang kini ditakutkannya. Ia belum siap untuk menerima kenyataan yang ada jika itu tak sesuai dengan harapannya.

* * *

**.::BOYS HAVE DESIRE::.**

* * *

_**~Three Years Later~**_

* * *

Menginjakkan kaki di Korea setelah empat tahun tinggal di Amerika membuat Donghae seperti orang asing. Meski tak ada yang berubah dari dirinya, tetap saja, pria tampan yang hampir memasuki usia kepala tiga itu tampak sedikit kaku saat berpapasan dengan orang-orang senegaranya.

Melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kedatangan, Donghae dikejutkan dengan beberapa orang yang tampak tak asing di matanya. Menyambutnya dengan seruan hangat dan rasa rindu yang teramat sangat.

"Selamat datang kembali, Hae~"

Donghae membuka kacamata hitamnya. Tersenyum haru membalas sambutan tak terduga yang diterimanya, lantas menyeret kopernya menghampiri kawanan rekannya yang ternyata memberinya sambutan kecil atas kepulangannya kembali ke Korea. Ya, mereka, rekan satu tim Donghae dalam pembuatan film dan juga drama.

"Sudah sukses di negeri orang dan kau enggan untuk kembali eh? Sombong sekali!"

"Hahaha.."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau tidak tahu, betapa aku seperti orang gila saat merindukan negaraku sendiri. Aku juga merindukan kalian~"

"Hahaha~ kami tahu kau tak pernah berubah, Hae~"

Rekan dan kawan lama itu saling bercengkerama dan melepas rindu masing-masing. Seorang produser, penulis naskah, asisten sutradara dan beberapa kru film yang menyambut Donghae itu juga tak sungkan untuk mengeluarkan leluconnya hingga tawa segarpun kembali terdengar. Mereka saling berpelukan. Hingga pandangan Donghae terganggu oleh sebuah siluet yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Donghae melepas pelukannya. Menatap tak percaya pada sosok yang kini berdiri dua meter di hadapannya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Hae~"

Donghae tertegun. Wajah itu, suara itu, senyum itu, masih sama seperti dulu. Donghae jelas tidak sedang berhalusinasi. Ini nyata. Dia sedang berdiri tepat di depan matanya. Hyukjae. Dia di sana. Menyambut kepulangannya dengan menggendong seorang namja mungil berusia kurang lebih tiga tahun yang terlihat polos dan juga lucu.

"Mommy~"

Hyukjae tersenyum lembut mendengar panggilan lucu yang diucapkan putra kecilnya. Perlahan-lahan, ia menurunkan namja kecilnya dan membantunya berdiri dengan benar.

"Tak ada yang ingin kau ucapkan, Hae?"

Donghae tersenyum. Mencoba menghapus rasa harunya dan berusaha untuk berbicara. Namun niatannya terurungkan saat mendengar panggilan lucu itu terdengar begitu saja.

"Daddy~"

Donghae mendegut ludahnya. Menatap malaikat kecil Hyukjae dengan pandangan tak percaya. Apa yang baru saja didengarnya? Daddy? Panggilan untuk siapa? Dirinya? Tidak mungkin. Ini pasti salah.

"Eung~ Mommy?~"

Namja kecil itu tampak bingung dan menoleh kembali ke arah Hyukjae. Seolah bertanya pada sang ibu apa yang dilakukannya tadi adalah hal yang benar. Melihat senyum lembut dari ibunya, namja kecil itu pun mulai melangkah mendekati Donghae dan kembali menyuarakan panggilan lucunya. Membuat Donghae kembali tak dapat berpikir.

"Daddy~"

Kedua tangan pendek namja kecil itu terangkat ke atas ke arah Donghae. Tersenyum lebar dengan gelak tawa lucu yang membuat Donghae semakin tak mengerti. Apa maksudnya? Mungkinkah namja kecil itu~

"Apa kau tak ingin menggendong anakmu, Hae?"

Bibir Donghae bergetar kelu. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang mampu keluar dari pita suaranya. Ia hanya mampu menatap haru sang namja kecil yang masih berusaha berjalan pelan mendekatinya. Hingga akhirnya langkah pendek malaikat mungil itu sampai tepat di hadapan Donghae.

"Daddy~kkkk"

Namja kecil itu kembali tergelak geli. Memeluk lutut Donghae seraya melonjak pelan seolah telah memenangkan kompetisi lari. Donghae yang masih tak percaya pun hanya bisa merendahkan tubuhnya untuk menyamakan tinggi namja kecil itu dan mencoba menyentuhnya. Mengusap lembut wajah chubby itu dengan satu sisi tangan kanannya.

"Kau tumbuh dengan sangat cepat. Dan kau juga tampak sehat."

Donghae mengacak lembut surai hitam namja kecil itu. Lalu dengan dua tangannya sendiri, menggendong sang namja kecil dan melangkah mendekati Hyukjae.

"Aku menepati janjiku bukan? Aku merawatnya dengan baik."

Donghae hanya bisa menahan senyum dengan iris kelamnya yang nampak basah. Tak membalas ucapan Hyukjae hingga pria cantik itu kembali bersuara.

"Namanya Henry. Dan marganya adalah Lee~"

Mendengar ucapan Hyukjae kali ini, barulah Donghae dapat mengeluarkan tawa kecilnya. Tanpa ragu ia memeluk Hyukjae masih dengan sang namja kecil yang berada di dalam gendongannya. Melihat pemandangan mengharukan itu, rekan-rekan Donghae pun hanya bisa menyerukan dukungannya dan bertepuk tangan atas kebahagiaan baru yang Donghae dapatkan. Hingga salah satu rekan Donghae tampak mendekat dan menyerahkan sesuatu untuk Donghae.

"Ehm,,ya, sebenarnya ini semua adalah rencana kami. Dan sepertinya keputusan kami tidak salah. Ambil kembali pujaan hatimu, Hae. Kami mendukungmu~"

Donghae nyaris kehilangan suara meski hanya untuk mengucapkan terimakasih. Dengan senang hati, ia menerima sebuah kotak cincin dari rekannya yang tentunya ia tahu akan digunakan untuk apa. Tanpa mengabaikan namja kecil yang kini sudah jelas ia ketahui adalah putranya, Donghae membuka kotak itu dan mengeluarkan cincin perak yang berada di dalamnya. Tanpa ragu ia meraih tangan Hyukjae dan bersiap memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis sang pria cantik.

"Kim Hyukjae, bersediakah kau menerimaku sebagai suamimu, dan menjadi ayah dari putramu, mulai detik ini hingga ajal memisahkan?"

Hyukjae tersipu malu dengan sebuah senyum haru yang terbit di wajah cerahnya. Tanpa berpikir lama ia mengangguk dan membalas ucapan Donghae.

"Aku bersedia~"

Orang-orang yang tengah berada di bandara dan menyaksikan acara lamaran dadakan Donghae pun kontan bertepuk tangan dan memberikan dukungannya. Membuat Hyukjae dan juga Donghae tersenyum lega sekaligus bahagia. Setelah memasangkan cincin itu di jari Hyukjae, Donghae langsung memeluk Hyukjae dengan penuh rasa rindu. Mengucapkan berjuta rasa cintanya untuk sang pria cantik yang sampai kapanpun masih dan akan tetap mengisi penuh rongga hatinya. Henry, sang namja kecil yang sesungguhnya tak begitu mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi pun hanya bisa tergelak geli di dalam pelukan ayah dan ibunya. Ia senang, karena banyak orang yang tersenyum bahagia di sekelilingnya.

Dan dari sanalah kehidupan baru Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, dan Lee Henry akan dimulai. Ketiganya akan membuka lembaran baru dengan menorehkan kisah manis keluarga kecil mereka. Mereka tak sepenuhnya egois, karena sisi yang tersakiti telah mendapatkan kebahagiaan barunya.

* * *

**.::BOYS HAVE DESIRE::.**

* * *

Siwon tak pernah menyesal saat memutuskan untuk menunda pernikahannya dengan Hyukjae tepat di mana ia telah berdiri di atas altar dengan pria cantik itu sendiri. Saat mengetahui pilihan Hyukjae untuk menunda pernikahan mereka hingga bayi yang dikandung Hyukjae lahir demi melakukan tes DNA, Siwon sudah mampu menebak, kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi adalah jika janin itu memanglah bukan miliknya. Siwon tak perlu terkejut lagi, karena sesungguhnya ia tahu apa yang dilakukan Donghae dan juga Hyukjae di belakangnya. Namun karena keegoisannya untuk memiliki Hyukjae, Siwon tak ingin memperkarakannya.

Sadar jika senyum tulus Hyukjae bukanlah berasal dari dirinya, Siwon mulai mengakui jika Hyukjae memanglah hanya mencintai Donghae. Dan sejak saat itu, Siwon tak lagi memaksakan kehendaknya untuk memiliki Hyukjae sepenuhnya. Ia tahu, ia hanya perlu menunggu sampai Donghae kembali. Setidaknya itu hal terakhir yang bisa dilakukannya untuk orang yang dicintainya.

"Mereka sangat serasi~"

"Ya, dan kurasa setelahnya adalah kesempatan kita untuk berdiri di sana~"

"Apa?"

Siwon tersenyum simpul hingga menampakkan lesung pipinya kala mendengar pertanyaan pria manis yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Sebuah kotak kecil ia keluarkan dari dalam kantung celana hitamnya. Membukanya dan menarik keluar sebuah cincin indah yang membuat sang pria manis tersenyum kecil mengetahui maksud Siwon.

"Saatnya melempar bunga!"

Suara teriakan itu membuat Siwon dan kekasihnya menoleh ke sumber suara. Keduanya mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke pelaminan di mana Donghae dan Hyukjae akan melempar seikat bunga sebagaimana yang dilakukan di acara sakral pernikahan.

Dalam hitungan mundur, Hyukjae melempar bunganya dan dengan sigap Siwon menangkapnya. Suara riuh pun terdengar dan membuat kekasih Siwon tersipu malu.

"Kim Kibum, will you marry me?"

Kalimat sederhana itu membuat Kibum, sang pria manis, tersenyum lembut dan menatap Siwon dalam-dalam. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia mengangguk hingga akhirnya cincin perak itu melingkar cantik di jari manisnya. Suara riuh penanda dukungan pun kembali terdengar dan membuat Siwon serta Kibum tersenyum senang mengutarakan kebahagiaan mereka. Ditutup dengan sebuah pelukan hangat dan ciuman dalam dari Siwon untuk sang kekasih, Kim Kibum.

* * *

**===END===**

* * *

saya tahu ini sangat mengecewakan, maaf bila tidak berkenan /.\

sekian spamming dari saya ^o^/

sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya :)

akhir kata,

Happy Birthday Hae Daddy! Wish you all the best! Loving your beloved Hyukjae forever, oke?! Get married soon and have a lot of babies! kkkk~


End file.
